You're Not Here
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: ///finished////Darien goes off to finish hies degree in medicine but when he goes he forget about serena, but Matt helps her out but when one little mistake turns into a big one, things change. chapter two is up and revised and better
1. It can't be

You're not Here, by: SakuraCherryBlossem.  
  
First off matt is Sieya I changes his name. hop u all like it  
  
  
  
I can't believe him! He doesn't even answer my letters or calls!" said Serena Tsukino. She was 17 years old, just 2 inches over 5 feet and had blond hair that looked like sunshine that she had done up into meatballs, a body of a goddess, a sweet serene voice, and the most beautiful blue eyes ever seen. In short, all a guy could want.  
  
Except, Darien Chiba. He was a recent boyfriend of Serena's. She had loved him deeply, but he just walked away like no tomorrow and went off to college, forgetting all about her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. He never really respected you anyways," said Matt. He was another good friend of Serena's. She looked into his clear blue eyes, midnight colored hair; his sweet smiles that always looked like he was up to mischief. She just wanted to kiss him like no tomorrow. He saw the look in her eyes.  
  
Matt gave Serena a small kiss. The kiss gradually grew into something more.  
  
At one in the morning, Matt snuck out of Serena's window.  
  
A month later.  
  
Serena had woken up early everyday for a month, surprising her family and friends in everyway possible.  
  
"Serena, don't forget your doctor's appointment today," her mother called as Serena walked out the door. Serena grimaced. She hated going to the doctor.  
  
When Serena got to school, she found her friend, Amy, reading what looked to be a heavy book. "Hey, Amy, what are you up to?" Serena asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
"Nothing, really Serena, I'm just looking over our Science notes for our test." Amy was the smart one of Serena's close friends. She had blue hair and eyes and was about the same height as Serena. She was extremely shy, so she wasn't that popular, but Amy was great to fun to hang around with. "Well, Ames, got to get to class. Walk with me?"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Nurse Guitar," Serena said as she walked into the doctor's office.  
  
"Hello, Serena," the nurse said. "The doctor will be with you in a minute. Just wait here."  
  
"Okay," she chimed, even though she hated the hospital.  
  
It was hour later when the doctor came and spoke with her again. "Well, miss, are you really, well, close, to your boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't really have a boy-" but Serena cut herself off as she remembered Matt and that night a month ago. She had a sick fear of what the doctor would say next.  
  
"Well, I, well, hate to tell you this, then, but, you're pregnant, miss."  
  
"What? No, it can't be. It can't," she cried.  
  
"I'm afraid it is," he replied, gently.  
  
"I've, got to go," Serena said. Stunned, she left the office.  
  
"Hey, mom, I'm back," Serena called, trying to sound normal.  
  
Her mom stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello, honey are you, oh, honey, you don't look good. Is everything okay?" her mother asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, everything's great!"  
  
"Well, okay," her mother said, a little doubtfully. "By the way, Matt called.  
  
"Alright. I'll go call him back," Serena said as she ran up the stairs to the bedroom next to her 13 year old brother Sammy's room. The phone rang just before she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, hey Serena, is that you? It's Matt"  
  
"Of course, it's my line. Hey, I've got something to tell you," Serena spoke hesitantly.  
  
"What is it? Sounds serious," he said, teasingly.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence came from the other line. "Matt, are you there?"  
  
"We need to talk. Meet me at the café in 20 minutes." He hung up the phone.  
  
Hey Serena, mom and dad are going to take a major fit this time, said her younger brother Sammy who was 14. Who was already running down the stairs? What the point of running, thought Serena who walked down the stairs slowly. Half way down the stairs, she heard her mother drop something? Then her father, say nothing at her. As she approached her parents they looked at her, but before they could say a word. Mom dad I now what you thinking but hold that thought I have to call someone. She call Matt and told him to get his ass down to her house.  
  
When Matt got to Serena's house that's when the yelling began. Serenity Rose, how could you! I don't know why mother. How can you not now Serena why! You two made two made this child.  
  
And you boy what do you have to say for yourself asked Serena father. Matt looked at him, and said nothing. He grunted and said, just what I thought boy.  
  
(I'm adding apart of Darien)  
  
Back in America somewhere.  
  
Hey Dare some chick called for you again, said Darien Chiba's room mate. Big deal just some girl I knew back in Tokyo that's all, he was lying all her wanted is to be near Serena again, and he didn't want his roomies to find out he dated a 17 year old for he being 24. Well pal I get you some annoying girl how really like you cool!  
  
Serena wandered the mall with her friends. They were all stunned when she and Matt, told the girls. Amy just shook her head, Lita wanted to beat Matt for what he did, but Serena stopped her, then there was Mina who was speechless, then there was Raye she just started yelling at them. Now there were all over it and they took Serena on a shopping spree for fun, and there they met Matt.  
  
Matt look at this, said Serena adoring a little pink dress with Bunnies, lace, and little bows. Matt looked at her blankly. Oh come on, its cute look at it, said Serena. I am, but we don't even now what it is yet, matt said. It well be a girl I know it well said the young mother. They looked though the entire baby sections in all the stores and got a few stares but they didn't care.  
  
Well you two would like to now the sex of the baby, asked Serena's doctor. Serena looked at Matt with a smile and said you yes. Well congratulation's, it's a girl the doctor said while she smiled. Serena smiled at Matt and He said. Alright you were right, but now it's time to Get you home you had too much excitement for today he said well helping her down from the examining bed.  
  
As time past, Serena found herself changing very much not just in size, But in her confidence, no longer scared, or a crybaby, also changing into a beautiful young woman, soon to be a mother. Her room was also changing quickly. She had her old crib that had a lace canopy for the first half of it. It had pure white wood, with soft pink covers and a mobile of moon, stars, and of course bunnies.  
  
Serena graduated high with honors. No one knew yet that she was pregnant; they only guessed that she gained some weight. Matt was there every step of the way, always beside her, and he always made sure she went to her appointments and was always happy.  
  
Her summer past quickly, and full of new surprises. The girl decided to through a baby shower for Serena one after noon and counted on Matt to get her out of the house. So her took out for a walk a then at two o'clock he took Serena back to her house on the table the was so much food it was funny, and table piled up with presents.  
  
Oh thanks Raye her purple hair friend, Serena was showing of the little stuffed doll and bunny. She unwrapped the next present from Amy her blue haired friend, who got her couple story books of Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and Little Mermaid. Next was Mina's look a like friend, gave her a baby set a comb and brushes, just like Mina, the last and not least Lita gave her some homemade baby food, they all laughed. They had lots of fun Matt even dropped in and had a gift for her. It was the little baby's dress she saw in the store a while back.  
  
Oh thank you Matt she hugs and kissed him on the cheek and sat back down with a huge smile on her face and told Matt to sit. At the end of the little party, they all had a great time.  
  
  
  
One night Serena tossed and turned, she just couldn't get comfortable. Then she got a sharp pain on her side. She quickly got out of bed and went straight to her parent's room.  
  
Mom, dad! Wake pain up! Serena go back to bed it two in the morning. Mom its time, okay dear that's good rolling over then realized, what her daughter just meant. Ken, Ken get up it time!  
  
Go back to bed Ellen. Ken, it's Serena, baby mean anything? Holy shit, why didn't you tell me? I did you told me to go back to sleep. Now Serena needs our help now! Her mother said. Mother!! Serena screamed. Alright were going, said her father.  
  
Dad slow down you kill us all, shouted Serena when she didn't get a pain. It's okay bunny, its okay said her father, and you're not making it any easier for me to drive there.  
  
My daughter she in labor, said her wreaked father to a nurse who passed by. Alright sir I'll get the doctor don't worry miss come with me, helping Serena into a wheel chair, and you sir well have to fill out some forms. Alright, Ellen you come with me. Go call matt Sam. Alright I'm on it dad, said then walked to a phone both  
  
10:00am next morning  
  
Serena lay in bed at the hospital with a little bundle in her arms, Matt sitting on the bed by her side, adoring over there, small daughter.  
  
Isn't she a doll said Serena quietly not to wake but they're little girl. Yet the little eyes that were bright blue like her mother, opened. Yes she is, said the proud father.  
  
Well what you going call, asked Serena's mother walking into the room. Were calling her Sonya said the little baby's father Matt. Sonya is perfect name for her, said Serena's mother looking at the young family.  
  
Then walked out, and heard over the intercom. "Doctor Darien Chiba" Come to main office in the nursery. God help that little family, thought Ellen Serena's mother.  
  
How while Darien react to this, well stay toned for chapter 2 


	2. Intermission

You're not here  
  
Serena was walking down the street caring her dear sweet baby Sonya, with Matt beside her. They walked into the arcade and went to Andrew.  
  
"Hey sere never see you here that much anymore" he teased her.  
  
"Well Andy I have some more important thing to do know a days", pointing to little Sonya  
  
"Yea guess your right", he looked at Sonya and smiled at her then made her give a rare little laugh.  
  
"So what would it be then", he asked what they wanted,  
  
Serena smiled and Matt ordered a coffee, they sat down and Serena took out Sonya bottle and started to feed her.  
  
Darien walked in while Serena was feeding her baby and Matt wanted looking over her shoulder. He instantly felt a twinge of jealousy. He walked over to Andrew and started talking.  
  
"Hey Andrew what's up", he said casually.  
  
'Nothing Dare", he said wiping the counter and pouring a coffee for him.  
  
"So what's new with you, still getting over the shock about Serena and Matt?"  
  
"No I'm way over that Andrew" he said he laughed, "don't even know what I saw in her", he lied right to his best friends he missed Serena so much it wasn't funny he want her back in his arms, he wanted to kiss her hold forever.  
  
"Well dare I think you still like her I know it", he said.  
  
"Well I better get back to the hospital now, see you later', he said well walking out.  
  
"Mom I'm home", said Serena at the door way and the stairs,  
  
"I'm in the kitchen dear" called out her mother  
  
"I should've guessed" she said carefully walking up the stairs with Sonya in her arms.  
  
"Have a day dear? Asked her mother when Serena cam walking to where her mother was.  
  
"It was alright I guess, I saw Darien today when I was at the arcade with Matt."  
  
Her mother looked at her and said "I now honey I heard his name be called the day Sonya was born." "What you knew he was back?"  
  
"Yes I did Serena I never told you because I wanted you to find out on your own," her mother said a bit harshly then went back to her cooking. Serena walked out with Sonya in her arms.  
  
**** Serena walked around the park with Sonya in her stroller sleeping peacefully. She stopped at the bench for a little rest, and picked Sonya out of stroller and cradled her in her arms, and brushed the stray golden curls away form her face, and heard a deep familiar voice.  
  
"She looks like you" said the voice.  
  
She quickly turned to the voice and saw Darien standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed at him quietly so she wouldn't wake her darling baby.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to talk." He said casually, even though the remark Serena just gave him.  
  
"Fine." She put Sonya back in her Stroller and motioned him to sit down. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"What does that mine," he said coldly.  
  
"What!" "You're the one who left me, the one who didn't write, call, or even think about it, she snapped at him.  
  
"How would you know what I went thought, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he yelled back at her and woke up Sonya.  
  
Serena gently picked out Sonya and cradled her and rubbing her back to calm her down, Finally when Sonya was quiet was put her back in her stroller and left without saying good bye.  
  
"While at least I didn't sleep with some guy." he yelled after the young mother.  
  
Serena walked away not looking back, and held back her tears.  
  
*** Serena sat in her bed crying over the fight and what he said. Matt rocked her gently and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Serena darling I love that all that matters right."  
  
"I know, Matt I love you too" she fell asleep in Matt's arms. He gently laid her on her bed and kissed his daughter on the forehead, how was sleeping peacefully in her cradle next to Serena's night stand.  
  
*** Serena woke to hear her daughters soft regular breathing, she got up and looked at her daughter who was curled up in a little ball, her little hands made into a fist, her blond curly hair sparkled in the sunlight from the window. She looked just like a China dolls she seen.  
  
She took the baby monitor downstairs with her and found dinner on the table. She ate half of her plate when the baby monitor went off though she really didn't need it, Sonya had Serena's lungs that were for sure, you could hear her if you where at the neighbours.  
  
She left the table quickly, she picked up Sonya and her nose told her that she needed a diaper change. She brought her to the table and changed her and made her small like a rose just like her middle name. (I know I know, I just made her have a middle name) Then carried her downstairs, so she could get her supper. 


	3. Car crash

Serena sat at the park waiting for Matt to come. "Where is he?' she thought she looked down at sleeping Sonya and smiled, her dirty blond was wild from her curls, her big blue were shut in her little winkled fashion that she just started sleep in, he thumb in her little mouth. " oh Sonya you are so cute," she said to her. She saw Darien walking up the path, "not now" she yelled at herself.  
  
Darien saw Serena abruptly get up and grab her purse and take hold of Sonya's stroller and walk away. He knew she didn't want to talk to him, she pushed the stroller casually though the gardens until he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Mom I'm home," called out Serena from the front door, her mother came up to her and looked gravely at her.  
  
'What is it mom?' she asked in alarm.  
  
"Matt he was in a car crash" her mother started to cry. She looked at her mother and grabbed the keys to the car and told her mother to get her purse. She took still sleeping Sonya out of her stroller and brought her to the car and safely strapped her in her car sit. Her mother got in and she turned on the car and left for the hospital.  
  
The drive there seemed so long for Serena, she looked at her and Matt's daughter and prayed that he would live a tear rolled down her cheek she quickly brushed it away. She pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, and went in withy her mother and her daughter.  
  
"Hello can you tell me what room Matt Kou is in," she asked the nurse at the front desk.  
  
"Sorry miss only family," she said looking rather sad  
  
"But I'm his fiancée and this is his daughter and soon to be mother-in- law," she said in a big rush.  
  
"Right this way then," the nurse told her. And lead her down the hall and two the intensive care units and opened the door and looked gravely at Serena.  
  
Serena looked at Matt lying almost lifeless in the bed. He had stitches on his head and arms; he had a huge bump on his head, and lots of scraps and bruises. Her gently gave Sonya to her mother and went to the chair beside his bed and started to cry heavily.  
  
"Don't cry baby," Matt said weakly.  
  
Serena's eyes shot opened wide. "Oh my god, Matt please don't die, I need you and Sonya needs a dad," she said still crying.  
  
"Please take care of my baby girl," he said in his weak voice.  
  
"I always that he dad was the most amazing guying in the world,' she said quietly holding his hand with tears still flowing down her angelic face.  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I promise" she said, after she said that matt died. Serena sat there holding his hand.  
  
Serena's mom looked at her crying daughter and sleeping granddaughter and  
  
Dearly beloved we gather here today at the burial of Mathew Kou. He a devoted father and fiancée, but now today we commence his soul to our lord.  
  
People looked sadly at Serena and Sonya and whispered words to each other. Serena wished they wouldn't do that, some gave Serena a kiss on the cheek or a hug. Serena hoped the day well soon ends. And in the shadows of the trees she saw Darien standing there in a black suit. She had to forgive him sometime she made up her mind to do so.  
  
Well there's chapter three. kinda on the short side I know Well stay tooned for chapter four coming out soon 


	4. Authors note! important very

Authors note  
  
Okay peoples the last chapter I made Matt/Seiya die but now I am thinking of making that all a dream.so I need you to help me.. Tell me what you want to keep Matt/Seiya in the story alive and make it all a dream .or make it real so he really dies. it's all up to you cause I dunno what to do know anymore  
  
SakuraCherryBlossem.. 


	5. Wedding plans and stuff

You're not here...  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own sailor moon though I wish I do sometime. Sorry about the delay. my comp crashed, and I went into a writer block sorry about the delay.  
  
  
  
Serena woke up, in sweat.she went to her phone and dialed Matt number and woke him up. "Do you now what time it is Sere baby," he asked her.  
  
"How did you now it was me," she asked.  
  
"It called call display," he answered back.  
  
"Oh,' and looked at her clock and saw it was three o'clock in the morning, "sorry I just had a very bad dreams that's all."  
  
"What about love," he asked her, in a caring voice.  
  
"While I was waiting at the park waiting for you so we talk about something. I waited and waited you never came. Finally I just went home and my mother told me you were in a car crash, I rushed to the hospital with my mother and our daughter, you told me promise to take care of our baby girl, and then you died, she said in a bit of a shaky voice.  
  
Silence came over the phone.  
  
"Matt you still there."  
  
"Yeah I am, Sere,' he answered back to reassure her, "just was stunned be your dream that's all dear."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They talked for an hour more about there future together, and about telling Serena's parents about them getting married and moving in with each other. And Serena was happy, she loved Matt, but she still loved Darien. She was caught in the middle; she could never forgive of what he did to her when he went to college. And Matt knew that Serena didn't love him with all her heart, but he knew she loved in a way, and not just marring him because of Sonya, but he thought she might just be getting back at Darien. But she wasn't, she wanted to be happy and with Matt she was, she also wanted her daughter have a father that would always be there for her.  
  
"Mom dad can we talk," asked Serena one day.  
  
"Sure what about hun," replied her mother.  
  
"While it just this. Matt and I been thinking a lot and he wants to be part of Sonya's life always, and we want to move in with each other, his apartment is really nice and big," then cautiously pulled out her left hand and showed them a ring, "and were going to get married.  
  
Her parents starred, and thought about all the info she just said. Moving in, Marriage. Of course it was suitable for them they do have a baby.  
  
"Congratulations," said her mother who first spook up and gave her daughter a hug. Her father gruffly cleared his throat, and gave her a hug as well and to his and his wife's bedroom.  
  
While Serena and her mother just sat there. "While my daughter, do you have any other plans, like the date of the wedding," said her mother.  
  
"It well in a few months from now that's all we know mom."  
  
"Then when are you to moving in with each other.'  
  
"Were going to try for next week, so we prepare the nursery, were going to paint it pink and yellow."  
  
"That well be nice, where is my little granddaughter anyhow?"  
  
"She's spending the day with her father mom," she laughed, "I told you that yesterday."  
  
"Right I forgot."  
  
"Well mom, I have to go meet Matt, and baby for lunch so I'll see ya mom," she got up and hugged her mom and left for the café.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Hello babe and babette," said Serena kissing, her fiancée and daughter.  
  
"Well hello my precious, so did ya tell them,' he asked  
  
"Yes and surprisingly took it well, well dad didn't say anything, but mom was happy about our decisions."  
  
""That's great," he kissed her lightly on the lips. Right when Darien walked in. He burned up with anger, even more when he saw Matt ring on her finger They continued chatting and trying to get baby Sonya to eat some baby food, but wasn't really working that well.  
  
**  
  
"You have to much stuff Sere," said Matt looking around there room they were going to share for now on.  
  
"Well a couple of boxes are Sonya's packed in with mine so there,' she sticks out her tongue at him and made her to the nursery, where there baby was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She sighed and felt Matt arms creeping around her waist and whisper in her, I love you.  
  
And went to their bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
The sun shined though the bedroom window, of couple's bedroom. Serena rolled lazily to on her side, but then Sonya started to cry so reluctantly got up and went to her baby's crib. She picked her up and took her the changing table, and changed her diaper. Then brought her to the kitchen where she prepared her breakfast, and baby food. She found a not on the fridge, from Matt.  
  
Sere  
  
I'm gone to work. Be back, around 4-4:30. Take care, my love, and my precious baby girl.  
  
Love Matt.  
  
  
  
She fed Sonya her breakfast. Then both got dressed, and headed to the mall where Serena was going to meet her friends, and look for a wedding dress.  
  
"So Sere ready for major shopping," asked Mina.  
  
"What do you think," she said sarcastically and headed towards the bridal shop in the mall.  
  
  
  
"So last thing to do, is choose the Maid of Honor, since you'll all my best friends it came down to pick a number, 1-20," said Serena  
  
Lita- 15  
  
Raye- 6  
  
Amy-5  
  
Mina-11  
  
"Well Amy 5 it was, you're my maid of honor," she said with a smile, "Now dress time."  
  
"Sere look at these," called out Raye.  
  
Looking at a dress the faded into colors, into there represent colours of the sailor scouts. The dress was also spaghetti straps, long floor length, it hugged there figures gracefully, the back was low and had a hidden zipper. With the dress was also a wrap.  
  
The girls found there colours and white strap sandal, with an elegant three inch heel.  
  
They even found a baby one for Sonya, they decided that pale yellow, and kiddy slippers.  
  
But they looked around the whole store, for her wedding dress, and in the back of the shop there it was, it was pure white, long sleek skirt and was like the bridesmaid dresses, but it had belt of flowers at the waist and one and the top of the dress, her veil and the flowers on the headpiece part, and was long went to down her back and just missed the floor.  
  
Well the girls were doing there thing, Matt was on his lunch break getting his tux **  
  
"Eric," whined Matt, "I look like a damn penguin," standing stupidly in front of the mirror.  
  
"Fine try this one," holding out a white tux.  
  
"That's better," he went into the changing room, and tried it on, and came back out.  
  
"Dude you look wicked," commented Eric.  
  
"Now you get yours."  
  
"Alright, alright we have to go back to work now anyway."  
  
Back with Serena  
  
"Ready guys," called out Serena from the fitting room.  
  
"Yes we are," called out Lita, well Serena steeped out of the little room. They gasped and commented how beautiful it looked on her. It showed of her petite form. There shopping was done for the day. Then only the other preparations where left for there wedding. ***  
  
Bye for now I'll try to get more writing done, ~ScB~ Hoped you liked it, sorry if short. 


	6. The future wedding

You're not here  
  
K this is the last chapter of this fic I know I haven't up-dated in a very long time, but I'm not even going to make up a excuse.so here it is it might be a little short.  
  
Chapter-6- the future wedding.  
  
Serena woke up with a start on her wedding day; she glanced up at the window and saw it was a beautiful sunny day, and looked down at her still sleeping daughter.  
  
"Mommy's getting married today to your daddy,' she said softly, she headed to the bathroom so she could get a quick shower before her daughter woke up.  
  
When she finished she went to her room, to see Sonya awake, her blue eyes looking up at her mum, waving her little fists in the air motioning to be picked up.  
  
And that Serena did, then lay her on her bed and dressed quickly keeping eye on her daughter at all times.  
  
****************  
  
All my life I dreamed of this day Now here it is in my face, and I'm so scared That this might be a mistake, yet I breathe deeply and keep courage.  
  
**********  
  
She looked around her old room, bare except her dress and other wedding things. Her mother came into the room to do her room, and help her dress.  
  
Her hair was pulled into to her famous meatballs, yet they where braid and circled her head like a crown. Then gave Sonya her bath, and dressed her on her own little gown.  
  
Meanwhile back at the apartment, Matt was surrounded by his brother, and Serena's brother who stayed the night before.  
  
"Anyone no how to tie a tie,' called Matt, Serena's dad came through the door, and tied it for him.  
  
"You hurt you, you make her cry, you make Sonya cry, I well kill you," he said with a very serious face, and Matt gulped and nodded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I loved from the beginning And I swear I well bring no harm To you, for all my life, you are too precious To hurt, this is the day That brings us together forever.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"This is it," thought Serena looking at closed door, in her wedding gown, the scouts dressed as well, her mother holding Sonya, her father, hooked with hers.  
  
The doors opened her friends walked out one by one, her mother came next. And they closed again, and then opened; she took a deep breath, and looked at her father. He nodded; they started to walk down him isle.  
  
"This it, no turning back now," she thought as she kissed her father on the cheek and gave a smile.  
  
"Dearly beloved we gather here today, to witness this union, of this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony." The priest went on,' Serena only kept her eyes on Matt, he knew she was nervous, with everything that had been going on what happened between them, yet everything was going to be alright he knew.  
  
"At this point they well say the vows they wrote for each other."  
  
"The first day I saw you, I fell for you, and you were always on my mind. It wasn't the night tell I saw you crying, I knew I loved you, now with our daughter we have, she brought us together and brought us to this day, with out her how knows how we would be. But yet I'm glad, that this is the path we took, cause there no other for me, I love you, and our daughter." Matt said, while Serena had tears in her eyes.  
  
"This point the bride well speaks."  
  
"You brought me back to this earth, and you gave me the happiness that I needed then, yet you still. I awake each morning to think of the life we made with each other, and our baby daughter. My love for you grew on with time, that you stuck with me all the time, making sure that's I was in good health and was happy. You're me prince, and I never had to think that you're not here; I only had to think that you are here. For that I love you."  
  
They exchanged the rings, and the priest gave permission to kiss the bride.  
  
###################  
  
Now we are together, We know our love well survive Through thick an thin And together we well rule.  
  
#####################  
  
"So Neo king Matt, who does it feel, to be a father to two darling daughters and a newborn son," asked his wife.  
  
"Well Serenity, I think it perfect," picking up Rini, who was 5, well put an arm around his wife, who was holding, baby Matthew, and Sonya in the middle of them. They all looked at the sun rise.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fini- it done, tell me what you think of it, I typed it in one day, since I wanted to finish it off.the little poems are mine, I wrote them.  
  
ScB 


End file.
